


Serenade

by Bingo (Zebra)



Series: Siren [5]
Category: Captain Future - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Beta Wanted, F/M, Love Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Bingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sings just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

Curt had all but forgotten about the small recorder sitting at his side. He was off in a world of his own, a world filled with all his dreams and hopes and visions. This was the perfect place, the perfect time, the perfect circumstances. He wanted this moment to go on for all eternity. Nothing else mattered right, not Simon, not Otto, not Grag, and all three were the most important persons in the universe to him. If the rest of the expedition got eaten by a giant flesh-eating plant, right now, he wouldn’t care, he only cared about being here, watching Joan softly swaying with the song she was singing. 

If the fairy tales from Earth about mermaids had any basis for truth, the truth would be something like Joan. Long, scaled tail, human upper body and a song leading men to their doom. 

It had nearly led him to his doom. The first time he had heard it, he’d been enthralled, trying to reach it, swimming till his strength gave out. Reaching her rock at the last moment, she had been surprised at first, but she had been as curious about him, as he’d been about her. He had wanted to know everything about her, figure out all her secrets, but the first thing he had needed to do, was make sure, she wouldn’t sing where she could be heard by anybody from the expedition. Several men had vanished before Curt had found her and made her understand that her song was dangerous to them. The expedition had been puzzled by vthe anishing streak and it suddenly stopping without any traces of the men being found.

Joan and him had spend a lot of time since then, she had shown him so much of her world. But the siren song had still been too much of a fascination to him. And that was how he found himself on a rock jutting above water far away from the island the expedition had settled on, a recorder at his side and not a thought beyond staying here and listening to Joan in his mind. Sure he could have told her how to record her song without him there, but he had wanted to hear it live and real. He wasn’t even sure how well the recorder would do its work, whether it would have the same hypnotic effect as the real thing.

She had looked at him all throughout the song, softly smiling at him, weaving the ever changing melodies about him. 

She was singing her song just for him, just to him.

The perfect serenade.

The perfect moment.

But even that had to come to an end. The recorder beeped, the set time having expired. Joan stopped singing.

He felt dazed and disoriented, only slowly finding back to the world. It was as if his brain was stuffed with cotton, everything hazy and far away.

Joan sank into the water, Curt almost overbalanced trying to grab her, keep her with him. His usually fast and sure reflexes reduced to almost nothing.

Her tail appeared above the water, standing vertically, before coming down with force, splashing him with cold water.

That woke him up fast.

Joan heaved herself onto the rock again, pointing at the recorder. Wanting to know how the recording had turned out, not caring that he now looked like a drowned rat.

“I’d better show you how to turn that thing off, in case the recording affects me as much as the real thing.”

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
